


Tērauda Lijas Stāsti. Dona Karnāža Piedzimšana.

by Norias



Category: TaleSpin (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Latviešu valoda
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 07:05:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17803319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norias/pseuds/Norias
Summary: Dona vecais tēvocis Timbers patiesībā bija bijis vienkāršs zaglis, taču cits viņa sencis - Lūpens, Septiņu Jūru Bieds - bija bijis slavens korsārs, veselas pirātu flotes kapteinis. Viņi un vēl pāris noziedznieka dzīvi bija uzskatījuši par labāku nekā dienestu kara flotē, un atlikušo mūža daļu pavadījuši ārpus likuma, zogot savam priekam un iztikai. Ģimenē par tiem kas izvēlējās šādu ceļu, runāja nelabprāt, un ja runāja, tad pieminēja kā kauna traipu uz Karnāžu dzimtas karoga...





	Tērauda Lijas Stāsti. Dona Karnāža Piedzimšana.

**Author's Note:**

> autore "She-Wolf"  
> Epasts: masonmc@istar.ca  
> Šis stāsts ir pirmais sērijā, ko es mēģināšu sarakstīt.  
> Dons Karnāžs, KravasKaste, Trakais Suns, Murkšķis, Sprūdrats, Bils, Sandijs un Zāģzobs pieder 'Disney' un 'Buena Vista'.  
> Viss un ikviens pārējais ir mani, ieskaitot šīs sērijas virsrakstu - "Tērauda Lijas Stāsti". Šis stāsts var tikt brīvi izplatīts, iespiests et cetera, ja vien tas netiek mainīts, un es esmu pieminēta kā autore. Tas attiecas arī uz tiesībām izmantot manus personāžus. Pēc mana pieņēmuma, šī stāsta notikumi risinās piecus līdz septiņus gadus pirms tiem, ko mēs iepazinām "Brīnumos Padebešos".

Dons Karnāžs garlaikoti ar lielu birsti mazgāja kara kreisera klāju. Viņš bija patīkama izskata jauns vilks ar īsu brūnu kažoku, kas ap viņa acīm bija daudz gaišāks, gandrīz dzeltens. Dona acis savukārt bija pilnīgi absolūti melnas. Pats viņš bija kalsns, varbūt pat mazliet pārāk kalsns savam augumam, bet labi muskuļots.  
  
Pat mazgājot klāju, viņš izskatījās tā kā varētu izskatīties grieķu dievs. Viņa īsā kažoka spalvas mazliet šūpojās vējā. Karnāžs uz brīdi atliecās, atspiedās pret nodeldētās birstes kātu un nopūtās. Vairāk nekā jelkad agrāk viņam bija vēlēšanās dzīvot daudz trakulīgāku un interesantāku dzīvi nekā to spēja piedāvāt kara flote. Taču tam nebija lemts piepildīties.  
  
  
  
Karnāžu dzimta bija labi pazīstama Larošelā. Tā bija dižciltīga dzimta ar gadsimtiem senu pagātni. Visa pilsēta pazina viņa tēvu, kas bija slavens ar savu drosmi kas robežojās ar neprātu un savu humora izjūtu. Viņu tāpat pazina viņa smagā rakstura un viņa meistarīgās cīņas mākslas dēļ. Roberts Karnāžs bija viens no labākajiem LaRošelas kara flotes kapteiņiem. Kā pienākas īstam jūrniekam, viņš prata vairākas valodas, taču visās runāja ar drausmīgu franču akcentu, un šo īpašību bija pārmantojuši arī visi viņa bērni. Viņš bija drukns un muskuļains, ar īsu brūnganrudu kažoku un degošām acīm.  
  
Dona Karnāža māte bija Zuzanna Filippa, maza auguma vilcene no El Ferro. Zuzanna bija daudz mazāka augumā par Robertu, un viņas sarkanīgais kažoks bija ar dzeltenīgu ielāsojumu. Zuzanna bija maigas dabas sieviete, taču arī ļoti gudra. Taču tas, kas uzskatītu viņu par mājāssēdētāju, dziļi kļūdītos. Pirms Zuzanna apprecējās ar Robertu un aizgāja no jūras lai rūpētos par ģimeni, viņa bija kalpojusi ElFerro kara flotē. Lai vai kā, viņi dzīvoja laimīgā laulībā. Arī tad, kad Roberts pārradās mājās nelāgā omā, nikns uz visu pasauli, viņa vienmēr bija spējīga viņu nomierināt. Citas sievas mēļoja, ka Zuzanna ir enģelis, jo tikai tas varētu savaldīt to eksplozīvo maisījumu, kas bija Roberts. Abi vecāki bija ļoti lepni par savu ģimeni un saviem bērniem, un audzināja tos īstā Karnāžu ģimenes garā. Un tieši šī iemesla dēļ Dons tagad mazgāja kara kreisera klāju. Tieši tāpat kā kādreiz to darīs viņa brālis un māsas, kad arī iestāsies kara flotē.  
  
Jo tā bija mūžsena Karnāžu dzimtas tradīcija - dienēt LaRošelas kara flotē. Izsenis tas bija dzimtas lepnums un gods - aizstāvēt savu pilsētu un valsti. Dona vecvectēvs pats bija dienējis, un bija piespiedis dienēt arī savus četrus dēlus. Trīs no tiem bija gājuši bojā dažādos karos. Ceturtais, Dona vectēvs, bija izdzīvojis un savukārt piespiedis dienēt Robertu un Dona tēvoci un tanti. Tagad bija Dona kārta sekot dzimtas tradīcijai, jo viss Karnāžu ciltskoks bija bijuši kapteiņi, komandori un kanonieri. Taču bija vēl viens cits amats, ko dažkārt kāds no Karnāžiem bija izvēlējies. Noziedznieka amats.  
  
Dona vecais tēvocis Timbers patiesībā bija bijis vienkāršs zaglis, taču cits viņa sencis - Lūpens, Septiņu Jūru Bieds - bija bijis slavens korsārs, veselas pirātu flotes kapteinis. Viņi un vēl pāris noziedznieka dzīvi bija uzskatījuši par labāku nekā dienestu kara flotē, un atlikušo mūža daļu pavadījuši ārpus likuma, zogot savam priekam un iztikai. Ģimenē par tiem kas izvēlējās šādu ceļu, runāja nelabprāt, un ja runāja, tad pieminēja kā kauna traipu uz Karnāžu dzimtas karoga.  
  
  
  
"KARNĀŽ! Vēl neesi galā!? Cik ilgi var berzt vienu un to pašu vietu!! Tavai vienībai sākas soļošanas treniņš, kusties! Skriešiem!! TRĪS MĒRKAĶU ĀTRUMĀ!!!" Dons saviebās, kad viņa ausīs iecirtās viņa seržanta asā balss.  
  
"Tieši tā! Ser." Dons pārlēja netīro ūdeni pār kreisera bortu, satvēra slotu un skriešus devās uz noliktavas pusi.  
  
Nevarēja jau teikt, ka dienests flotē nebūtu viņam devis nekā laba. Vismaz viņš bija apguvis paukošanas mākslu. Dons mīlēja šo mākslu rīkoties ar smago asmeni un skaitījās tajā viens no labākajiem uz sava kuģa. Taču vienalga viņš vēlējās, kaut dzīve kļūtu kaut nedaudz interesantāka. Protams, viņš bija dzirdējis savu vecāku lekcijas par atbildību un viņu stāstus par pagājušām kaujām, taču lai kā arī censtos, viņš nejutās piederīgs flotei. Visas jūrnieka gudrības viņam devās ar grūtībām, izņemot pārējo puišu komandēšanu un zobencīņu. Viņa tēvs viņu mierināja, apgalvojot ka šīs divas īpašības Donam lieti noderēs, kad viņš kļūs par seržantu vai pat leitnantu, un tad jau vairs nebūs tālu līdz kapteinim. Dons personīgi stipri apšaubīja savas izredzes nodienēt flotē tik ilgi lai paceltos uz augšu dienesta pakāpē. Viņš visā nopietnībā apsvēra savas izredzes un tās šķita visai drūmas. Dons vēl nezināja, ka visai drīz liktenis izmainīs viņa dzīvi uz visiem laikiem.  
  
  
  
Nedēļu vēlāk Dons un vēl ducis jaunu puišu atradās zemūdenē. Īpašs projekts izlasītai apkalpei. Donam tas nozīmēja tikai to, ka nebūs atvaļinājumu uz pilsētu. Un ja vēl tas būtu virsūdens kuģis, bet nē...  
  
Flote bija uzsākusi jauna ieroča prototipa testēšanu. Tā bija supermoderna zemūdene. Ja projekts izdotos, tas pilnīgi pārveidotu kara floti - būtu iespējams nopeilēt pretinieka drednautus un atklāt pa tiem uguni, pirms vēl pretinieka virsūdens kuģiem rastos mazākā izdevība konstatēt zemūdenes klātbūtni. Līdz ar to lielie kuģi ar simtiem vīru apkalpēm un milzīgajām lielgabalu baterijām, kas spēja samalt ar zemi veselus cietokšņus, būtu beiguši savu dominanci pār jūrām.   
  
Zemūdene iekšpusē bija ekipēta ar visa veida eksperimentālo tehnoloģiju paraugiem, ieskaitot aparātu ar nosaukumu 'sonārs', taču tā kā vietas korpusā nebija palicis vairāk, visa aparatūra bija iespiesta uz komandas ērtību rēķina.  
  
Tā kā arī pati zemūdene bija jauna, tika nolemts izmēģināt to kopā ar jauno aparatūru reālos apstākļos, un tā Dons kopā ar vēl duci visai neapmierinātu puišu kas visi bija palikuši bez atvaļinājuma, devās jūrā. Piecdesmit kilometrus no ostas, atklātā okeānā, viņi sāka testa programmu.  
  
Visas sistēmas darbojās lieliski, viņi veiksmīgi nopeilēja un 'torpedēja' vispirms divus tirdzniecības kuģus, un tad vecu zvejas kuteri. Kapteinis jau deva pavēli atgriezties ostā, kad pret sekli peldošo zemūdeni kaut kas atsitās. Trieciens bija tik spēcīgs, ka zemūdenē visi nokrita gar zemi.  
  
"Korpusa integritāte bojāta! Ekstrēmo pacelšanos!" skaļruņos atskanēja panikas pilna balss.  
  
"Kas, pie velna, tas bija par blīkšķi?" Dons vērsās pie sava komandas biedra, pūloties piecelties kājās. Taču pirms tas spēja atbildēt, zemūdeni satricināja vēl viens sprādziens. Tūlīt pēc tam no gaisa sprauslām parādījās zaļgana gāze. Dons pamanīja, kā viņa drauga acis ieplešas un viņš sabrūk, un instinktīvi aizturēja elpu. Viņam gandrīz izdevās nokļūt līdz avārijas glābšanas lūkai, pirms plaušas reflektori ieelpoja un arī viņš saļima.  
  
  
  
Dons pamodās piesiets pie staba kaut kādā vecā koka šķūnī. Viņam apkārt bija virkne citu upuru, arī sasieti un piesieti pie stabiem, bet starp tiem nebija nevienas pazīstamas sejas. Pavisam to bija septiņi, neskaitot Donu, un katrs no viņiem vēl noplukušāks par iepriekšējo. Pirmais, ko Dons pamanīja - un viņam vistuvāk piesietais - bija liels dāņu dogs. Viņam bija pelēks kažoks, mugurā saplēsta žaketē un galvā smieklīga cepure ar aiz lentes iespraustu rozā spalvu. Viņam blakus bija piesiets daudz kalsnāks lielausains suns brūnā ādas vestē un radžainās rokassprādzēs. Pārējie upuri bija vēl divi suņi, vilks, hiēna un koijots. Abi suņi bija visnožēlojamākie, vienam pat trūka kreisās acs. Dūmakaini pelēkais vilks izskatījās ļoti vecs un kaulains. Koijots šķita vienīgais no viņiem, kas izskatījās pieklājīgi ģērbies, taču viņu nodeva visai alkatīgais skatiens. No pārējā apģērba atšķīrās tikai zaļā lenta pāri pierei. Hiēna bija visai drūma paskata tips, ar kuru nebūtu vēlams tikties uz nomaļas ielas.  
  
"Kas, ja var jautāt, jūs būtu?" Dons noprasīja.  
  
"Vai es vai? Nu, mani sauc par Kravaskasti," atbildēja lielais dānis "Tai pusē," viņš ar galvu pameta uz kalsno lielausaini, "ira mans draugs Trakais Suns, beta vilks tevim blakus ira Šprūdrats. Tie divi tur tālāk būsa Sandijs un Zāģzobs. Tas tur ira Murkšķis, beta koijots - Billijs."  
  
~ _Njā, nešķiet ka viņi ir no manas LaRošelas. Un tas lielais lempis šķiet vairāk nekā padumjš_.~ "Mans vārds ir Dons. Dons Karnāžs no Larošelas kara flotes. Tas ir, biju no Larošelas kara flotes. Kur pie velna mēs esam?"  
  
Trakais Suns bija tas kas atbildēja uz šo jautājumu.  
  
"Patlaban mēš viši ešam šo jūraš laupītāju gūštekņi."  
  
"Un mana komanda?"  
  
"Beigti." Zāģzobs nopūtās no sava staba. "Mēs šo to dzirdējām, kad redzējām pirātus tevi ienesam pāris minūtes agrāk. Cik es sapratu no sarunām, vairums no viņiem bija atguvušies un viņi bija mēģinājuši pretoties. Pirāti nogalina visus kas to dara."  
  
~ _Tātad es esmu pēdējais..._ ~ "Labi, pagaidām pieņemsim zināšanai. Mans nākošais jautājums - kā jūs te nokļuvāt?"  
  
"Ah, bet tasa ira pavisam vienkārši. Mēs ara draugiem mēģinājām mazliet piesmaukt vienu no viņu vīriem. Mēsa nebūs te ilgi. Viņi taisās mūs nobeigt."  
  
"Mēš būš živju barība..." iesmilkstējās Trakais Suns.  
  
Dons bija dzirdējis pietiekoši.  
  
"Ak, aizveries tu sīkais nožēlojamais smilkstošais kretīn!" ~Hei! Tas bija lieliski!~  
  
"Un tu vēla domāj, ka mēs viņam nepatiks." Kravaskaste pačukstēja Trakajam Sunim..  
  
~ _Kretīni_.~ "Tūlīt izbeigt smilkstēšanu! Man radās ideja. Kādam ir kaut kas ass?" Ikviens no klātesošajiem izvilka dunci vai zobenu. Dons bija apjucis, bet nolēma to neizrādīt. Satvēris zobos Kravaskastes dunci, viņš sāka griezt ar to virves. Pēc mirkļa viņš bija brīvībā un tad atbrīvoja arī pārējos. ~ _Varbūt viņi ir stulbi, bet man var būt noderīgs viņu brutālais spēks_.~  
  
"Tad tie rīki vara griezt?"  
  
~ _Lielisks secinājums, tu stulbeni. Tagad var redzēt, kāpēc jūs noķēra._ ~ Dons pakāpās uz apgāztas kastes un paskatījās ārā pa aizrestoto lodziņu. Sardzes ārpusē nebija. ~ _Laikam ir pārāk pārliecināti par to, ka mēs nespēsim izbēgt. Jo ļaunāk viņiem_.~ Dons aplūkoja smailo dunci un sāka apstrādāt atslēgu. Pēc pāris sekundēm iztrupējušie dēļi padevās. Dons ar kāju atspēra durvis vaļā un apmierināts pasmīnēja, kad tās ar blīkšķi atsitās pret sienu un izlēca no eņģēm. ~ _Tas nu gan man izdevās!_ ~ "Ejam, vīri. Laiks 'apciemot' mūsu laipnos saimniekus, jūras laupītājus."  
  
"Kāpēca mumsim jaapciemo tie laupītāji?"  
  
"Kustieties!"  
  
  
  
Tikmēr jūras laupītāji bija sapulcējušies salas iekšējās lagūnas liedagā. Uz klints pacēluma pāri pūlim bija pacēlies viens no negantākajiem laupītājiem - kapteinis Henrijs Kroussērs, bandas vadonis. Viņš bija liels šakālis, daudz lielāks nekā viņa ciltsbrāļi, ar blondu bārdu, kuras gali bija sapīti divās bizītēs. Viņa drēbes daudz neatšķīrās no pārējo pirātu drēbēm. Kroussēram mugurā bija garš nonēsāts apmetnis, pie kakla aptīts ar pleķainu šalli. Viņa bikses bija garas un platas un ne visai glītas, kājās viņam bija stipri novalkāti ādas mokasīni. Viņa cepure bija ar lielām malām, bet viņa ausīs un pirkstos mirdzēja gredeni.  
  
"Hei, mani uzticamie jūras laupītāji!!" Kroussērs iesaucās skaļā dobjā balsī. Balsu murdoņa pārstāja un iestājās klusums. "Es domāju, ka visi jūs jau sen esat ievērojuši, ka mūsu bizness pēdējā laikā ir bijis nožēlojams. Arvien vairāk un vairāk jūras kuģus izspiež gaisa transports, kas ir ātrāks un drošāks. Drošāks no tādiem kā mēs. Arvien mazāk un mazāk paliek to, kas vēl kuģo pa mūsu jūrām!" Kroussērs savicināja dūri.  
  
"Daudzus gadus atpakaļ kad es dibināju mūsu vienību - brīvos jūras laupītājus - pēc tam kad atklāju šo nomaļo saliņu ar tās slepeno lagūnu un rifiem, kas droši mūs sargājuši visus šos gadus, mēs radījām šeit mūsu bāzi. Mēs nogremdējām desmitiem šoneru un kliperu, mums bija tik daudz laupījuma ka brīžiem mēs pat nespējām to visu pārdot! Bet tagad! Viņi visi lido pa gaisu, kur neviens nespēj tos aizsniegt! Tie daži kas vēl kuģo pa ūdeni, vai nu nav tā vērti lai pūlētos viņus aplaupīt, vai mēs nespējam pārdot salaupīto! Tos dažus, kuri vēl ir tā vērti lai aplaupītu, ir gandrīz neiespējami atrast! Valdības arvien ciešāk sažņaudz ap mums savu karaflotes cilpu, es domāju mēs visi atceramies kauju ar Tembrijas kreiseriem pagājušajā mēnesī, kad mēs pazaudējām mūsu otro kuģi. Bet tas viss ir pagātne. Sākot ar šodienu, tā būs drūma pagātne, ko mēs smiedamies atcerēsimies, kad līksmosim krogos ar pilnām kabatām!"  
  
Kroussērs pasmaidīja, parādot savus lielos dzeltenos zobus. Viņa pirksti pārslīdēja pār viņa gaišo bārdu. Pirāti klausījās elpu aizturējuši.  
  
"Tiklīdz mēs iemācīsimies lietot tehnoloģijas no mūsu pēdējā ieguvuma, mūsu stāvoklis tūlīt uzlabosies." Kroussērs paskatījās uz zemūdeni, kas šūpojās lagūnas ūdeņos netālu no krasta. "Jo, lai arī šī zemūdene ir tāda pati kā tās priekšteči, un tās bruņojums ir tāds pats kā novecojušie paraugi, uz viņas ir uzmontēts kaut kāds jauns aparāts ar nosaukumu sonārs. Tas ir jauns izgudrojums, bet ar to jau strādā zvejnieki, meklējot zivju barus jūras dzīlēs. Tas mums paziņos par tuvumā atrodošies kuģiem, vai tie ir vieni paši vai konvojā, un, kā man stāstīja, ar to var pat noteikt kuģa izmērus, ātrumu un kursu pat divdesmit trīsdesmit jūdžu attālumā. Un tad mēs tos aplaupīsim!"  
  
  
  
Dons un pārējie bija piezagušies pie lagūnas īstā brīdī lai arī dzirdētu Kroussēra runu. Karnāžs norija kumosu kaklā, kad viņš aptvēra ka vienīgā iespēja tikt ārā no šīm lamatām ir mesties cīņā ar laupītājiem un uzvarēt. Jo, pat ja viņam izdotos tikt līdz zemūdenei, lai to vadītu, bija nepieciešami vismaz trīs, un pirāti tūlīt pat metīsies viņus vajāt. Iekāms viņš atradīs izeju no lagūnas, viņi jau būs sagūstīti no jauna... Dons saskaitīja savus vīrus, tad pirātus. Astoņi pret divdesmit diviem. Viņš izvilka no kādas kastes tur iemestu zobenu un pagriezās pret saviem vīriem.  
  
"Mūsu vienīgā iespēja izglābties ir cīnīties. Vai ir kādas gaišas idejas?" viņš noprasīja.  
  
Murkšķis piegāja pie Dona un kaut ko klusi iečukstēja viņam ausī.   
  
"Jā, tas varētu nostrādāt, bet kāpēc čukstus?"  
  
"Ā, bet viņš vienmēr tā runā, Bošš," Trakais Suns sastostījās.  
  
~ _Boss? Man tas sāk patikt_!~ "Labi, jūs, kriminālās pabiras, klausās manu pavēli. Sprūdrat!"  
  
Vilks saslējās.  
  
"Kā man tikko paziņoja Murkšķis, tev ir ķēriens uz dažādām tehniskām ieriktēm, un tu ātri aptver jaunus aparātus. Tāpēc es pavēlu tev paņemt savā padotībā Murkšķi un Sandiju, un klusi iezagties zemūdenē tur ārā lagūnā. Ja tu spēsi palaist viņu un iedarbināt ieročus, mums būs pamatīgs pārsvars par šiem jūras salašņām, vai ne tā?" Sprūdrats kaut ko klusi nomurmināja, bet piekrītoši pamāja ar galvu.  
  
"Labi," Karnāžs turpināja. "Billij, mēs ar tevi uzbruksim viņu kapteinim. Tev būs jātiek galā ar miesassargu, kamēr es cīnīšos ar Kroussēru. Skaidrs?"  
  
Neizskatījās vis, ka Billijam būtu skaidrs, bet viņš enerģiski pamāja ar galvu.  
  
"Un tagad jūs trīs." Karnāžs norādīja uz Kravaskasti, Trako Suni un Zāģzobu. "Jums būs jārada juceklis, lai mēs pārējie spētu netraucēti doties uz mūsu mērķiem."  
  
"Beta Bos, kā gan laja mēs rada to jucekli?"  
  
Negaidot Donam galvā iešāvās neganta ideja, un pār viņa seju pāršalca ļauns smīns.  
  
"Vienkārši-a," viņš atbildēja. Pielēcis kājās, viņš savicināja rokas un ieaurojās. "Ei! Gūstekņi izbēguši! Viņi ir lūk tur!" un norādīja uz netālo noliktavu.  
  
Pēc mirkļa bars aurojošu laupītāju aiznesās viņiem garām. Dons, Billijs, Murkšķis, Sprūdrats un Sandijs viegli izvairījās no aurojošā pūļa. Vēl pēc pāris mirkļiem Sprūdrata grupa jau bija mazā laiviņā un pilnā sparā airējās uz zemūdeni, bet Dons bija blakus Kroussēram. Uzbukums bija tik kluss un negaidīts, ka kapteinis to pamanīja tikai tad, kad Billijs un kāds resns suns rēkdami aizvēlās lejup uz liedagu, bet Dona zobens pieskārās pirāta rīklei. Taču Kroussērs nebija ar pliku roku ņemams. Ne velti viņš bija bijis pirātu kapteinis jau divdesmit gadus. Spēriens Donan pa vēderu, un viņš atlēca atpakaļ, vienlaicīgi izraujot zobenu. Nākošajā mirklī abi bija iegrimuši kaujā.  
  
Zāģzobam, Trakajam Sunim un KravasKastei bija pašiem savas problēmas. Laupītāju bars, atradis noliktavu tukšu, bija cirtušies atpakaļ un uzdūrušies apjukušajai trijotnei. Kravaskaste un Zāģzobs bija bruņojušies ar zobeniem un atkāvās no laupītājiem šaurā ejā, kamēr četri pirāti trieca Trako Suni ap kastu grēdu. Taču viņš bija varen izveicīgs, un ne pirātu lodes, ne dunči nespēja viņam trāpīt. Vienīgais, kas viņu sasniedza, bija viņu lāsti, bet tie jau neko nespēja viņam nodarīt, ja nu vienīgi pielikt ātrumu. Taču tas nevarēja vilkties bezgalīgi. Kravaskaste saņēma zvēlienu pa galvu un ievaidējies noslīga uz ceļiem, izlaižot no ķepām zobenu. Zāģzobs viens nespēja atkauties reizē uz abām pusēm un arī bija spiests padoties, un Trakajam Sunim pietrūka elpas. Un tajā brīdī pāri visu galvām ar rēkoņu aizšāvās lielgaballādiņs un eksplodēja pie alas tālākās sienas. Sprūdrats bija apguvis zemūdenes arsenālu. Pirāti sastinga, un tad kaukdami pajuka kur kurais, kad nākošais lādiņš eksplodēja tiem jau daudz tuvāk. Trakais Suns un abi pārējie sajūsmā ieaurojās un savukārt metās tos vajāt.  
  
Tikmēr uz klintsradzes kauja arī tuvojās noslēgumam. Kroussēram jau sāka pietrūkt elpas. Viņa pretinieks bija daudz prasmīgāks kaujā ar zobeniem. Taču pats briesmīgākais bija viņa degošais skatiens, ar ko Kroussērs sadūrās katrreiz kad paskatījās pretinieka sejā. Dona ņirdzīgais smīns ar katru mirkli stiepās arvien platāks, kamēr kauja lēnām sliecās viņam par labu.  
  
Donam pašam arī bija dīvaina sajūta, kas pieauga šīs kaujas laikā. Te nu viņš bija - izbijis matrozis - vedot kaujā astoņus vīrus pret trīskāršu pārspēku, un izmantojot katru netīru triku lai uzvarētu. Un, sasodīts, viņam tas patika! Visi apvainojumi, lamas, lāsti, kaujas paņēmieni it kā paši iešāvās viņam galvā. Un pat šī sajūta, kad varens pretinieks lēni zaudē drosmi un uzvara nāk arvien tev tuvāk, uzkurināja viņa asinis. Viņš atņirdza zobus vēl negantāk, un tad, Kroussēram kļūdoties, ar varenu pēdējo cirtienu pārlauza viņa zobenu ar savējo. Kroussērs iesēcās, kad Dona zobens no jauna atspiedās pret viņa ādamābolu. Viņa pretinieks, tas jaunais vilks no Larošelas zemūdenes, ieskatījās viņam tieši acīs un lēni sāka runāt.  
  
"Pavēli... saviem... vīriem... padoties... Kroussēr. Padoties tūlīt pat!"  
  
"Stāt! Pārtraukt uguni! Nometiet ieročus!" Kroussērs trīcošā balsī iesaucās.  
  
Bez īpaša pamudinājuma laupītāji nometa ieročus. Lielākā daļa to jau bija izdarījuši pirms kapteiņa pavēles.  
  
Dons atvilka elpu un pārlaida skatienu kaujaslaukam. Šķietami visi viņa vīri bija dzīvi, lai arī dažs labs stipri cietis kautiņā. Arī pirāti šķietami visi bija te, gan demoralizēti, bet dzīvi.  
  
"Klausieties, jūras laupītāji..." Dons izslējās uz akmens karnīzes. "Jums ir divas iespējas. Vai nu jūs atzīstat mani par savu jauno kapteini un paliekat kopā ar mani un maniem vīriem, vai arī uz mūžīgiem laikiem pametat šo salu!"  
  
Jūras laupītāju vidū sākās sačukstēšanās. Galu galā no divdesmit diviem pirātiem tikai trīs palika uzticīgi Kroussēram. Dažiem patika viņu jaunais kapteinis - Karnāžs. Citi vienkārši vēlējās turpināt laupītāja dzīvi. Un vēl citi iedomājās, kas varētu sagaidīt tos, kas iedrošinātos runāt pretī jaunajam kapteinim.  
  
"Prātīga izvēle, mani zēni!" Karnāžs iesmējās, "Un te nu būs mana pirmā pavēle. Sasieniet misteru Kroussēru un viņa uzticamos sekotājus. Ielieciet viņus glābšanas laivā un palaidiet pa viļņiem. Ja viņiem paveiksies, varbūt kāds kuģis viņus izglābs, vai ne?"  
  
Pirāti un viņa vīri - _Karnāžs pasmīnēja pie sevis: tie jau bija viņa vīri_ \- tā arī izdarīja. Klusi visi skatījās, kā mazo laiviņu viļņi aiznes prom atklātā jūrā.  
  
"Beta Boss... Vai tu tiešām domāj visu to ko tu teic tur augšā... Nu, ka tu tagad ira jaunais Boss, Karnāž?" KravasKaste klusi painteresējās. "Una kas būsa ar Larošelas floti?"  
  
"Es domāju katru vārdu, ko teicu tur augšā, mans dārgais dumjais KravasKaste. Man te patīk, un es domāju te palikt. Flote lieliski iztiks arī bez manis, un ja nē, tad lai viņi iet ieskrieties! Tu un pārējie no tavas kompānijas taču nespēs tikt ārā no papīra tūtas bez manas vadības. A, un es neesmu vienkārši Karnāžs."  
  
"Beta ko tu ara to domā? Es domāj, tu teic ka tavs uzvārds ir Karnāžs."  
  
"Tā ir. Bet jums visiem es esmu Kapteinis Dons Karnāžs. Jūs visi esat mana jaunā komanda."  
  
"Lai dzīvo Kapteinis Karnāžs, lielākais no jūras laupītājiem!" ieaurojās kāds laupītājs no pūļa.  
  
"Nē!" Dons iesaucās, uzlēcis uz tā paša klints izciļņa, no kura savu runu tikai pirms neilga brīža bija teicis Kroussērs. "Kā jau Kroussērs mums visiem paziņoja, uz jūras vairs nav nekādas lielas naudas. Daudz vairāk naudas tagad ir gaisā. Lidmašīnās. Un mēs vairs neesam vienkārši jūras laupītāji. Mēs esam sasnieguši brīdi, kad mēs pāriesim uz jaunu pakāpi!!" Dons uz brīdi ievilka elpu, un tad ierēcās: "Mēs esam... GAISA PIRĀTI!!!"  
  
"Lai dzīvo Gaisa Pirāti!!!"


End file.
